Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a technology for tracking a marketing channel of an application.
Discussion of the Background
A smartphone in addition to features of a general cellular phone allows installing an application program (App) based on a purpose, and to utilize the installed App.
Recently, online “mobile contents market” is gaining popularity allowing users to readily sell and purchase Apps. The mobile contents market is also referred to as an Appstore indicating application store.
Each user may download a desired App through an Appstore, and may install and utilize the downloaded App in a user terminal. An Appstore may provide download pages for individual Apps. Each download page may provide a link for downloading an App to a user terminal.
As an example of a technology for providing an Appstore, Korean Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2011-0113232, published on Oct. 17, 2011, discloses a technology that enables a portable terminal to select and utilize at least one desired Appstore from a plurality of Appstores.